


底线

by minikacat



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikacat/pseuds/minikacat
Relationships: ALL光
Kudos: 8





	底线

*ooc abo  
*磕头文学  
*靶心四人组  
*渣／婊／非自愿性行为／  
黑化／虐待／没有爱

*****  
他像华丽的森林却没有日月，暗金色的果子却无人采撷，浅红色的花朵开在悬崖的峭壁上，迸发出的光芒消失在无尽黑夜。  
他是个想往上爬的，劣质的，却美到不可一世的毒蝎。用清冷的目光注视着那些恋人们为他燃起的烈火，不惧怕野火烧身灰飞烟灭，还渴望燃的更加猛烈，以此平息他那勃勃野心和生生怨念。

*****  
夏之光是个劣质alpha，处于整个alpha等级的最低端。可他却有连omega都羡慕嫉妒的容貌，野性与妩媚的完美融合，无论是男性还是女性，都会垂涎他那张绝美的皮囊。  
那光鲜亮丽的外表让人们忘记了世上没有完美的东西，不被夏之光打碎牙之前，恐怕都猜不到他内心有着多么强烈的野心。这些年他靠诱惑各种各样的优质alpha度日，借着那些人的势力和金钱，一步一步的往上攀登，从酒吧里跳脱衣舞的小杂碎，一直坐到这座城里，数一数二的黑社会老大，他的身后，是无数爱他的人的痛苦呻吟，以及他无情的恩断义绝。  
他不觉得这么是错，谁叫这世界本就不公平，那些人甘心为他卖命为他去死是他们的事情，他只要一步一步的往上爬，就没人能把他怎样。  
起码在那件事发生之前，夏之光还是这么想的。  
他有个秘密，那就是，他并不完全是个alpha，他是有生殖腔的，虽然发育不完全但很隐蔽，平常做爱是不会被发现。但对夏之光而言，这是极其屈辱的事情，他光是劣质的alpha这件事就已经足够打击他那过强的自尊心，更何况身体里居然会有omega才有的东西，这更让他感到更为羞耻。  
也因为这点，他对所有的优质alpha是既嫉妒又怨恨。

*****  
最近夏之光正忙着做一件事，那就是干掉自己最大的金主，世代军阀的任家独子，任豪。  
他跟任豪已经有好几年了，不如说他的黑暗帝国就是靠着任豪的势力逐渐建立的。换别人，即使不爱，也不至于去伤害，可夏之光不一样，他最厌恶任豪这种生来什么都有的优质alpha，给他做这么几年的情人，就已经让夏之光想起来就想作呕，现在他已经找到别的靠山了，所以，他想吞并任豪的全部财产，再把他送入监狱。  
他手上有的任豪的把柄实在是太多了，夏之光之所以能在法律道德的框架下坏事做尽，全都靠任豪凭着军政势力给他打掩护。但凡夏之光把他所做的任何一件事情推给任豪，都能让这个年轻的少将锒铛入狱身败名裂。这些年，他早已取到了任豪的足够信任，即使任豪被推上军事法庭，夏之光也敢保证任豪不敢怀疑是他所为。现在他已经从自己勾搭的那些情人身上收集了足够的证据，接下来要等的就是，任豪娶他为妻。  
那他就是任家财产和企业的直接继承人了。  
当初为了让任豪对他死心塌地，他就对任豪敞开了自己的生殖腔，并答应如果任豪愿意庇护他，他甚至愿意做手术变成omega为任豪生孩子。如今，他假装要兑现这荒谬的诺言，条件当然是任豪得把他的名字加进户口本里。任豪是个敞亮的爷们儿，当机立断就求了婚，两人的婚礼定在了9月底，看似甜蜜美满的喜事下，夏之光黑寡妇的本性正在一点点暴露。  
八月，秋老虎还不打算放过众人，天气还很炎热，夏之光从他那辆大红色敞篷跑车上下来，走进一家花里胡哨的甜品店内。  
今天的他穿着一件长款的黑色西装外套，可里面却搭配着俏皮的浅灰色的条纹背带裤，内搭的体桖领口很低，露出一片洁白的软肉，茶色的头发被风自然吹到脑后，即使穿着这般不符合套路出牌的奇妙穿搭，也丝毫掩饰不住夏之光由内至外如野豹一般的魅力。人群纷纷看向这个与大众格格不入的美丽艺术品，看他坐到了一个同样养眼帅气的少年面前，脸上却流露出了厌恶和轻蔑。  
和夏之光坐在一起的少年约莫十几岁，眼睛就像黑曜石一样闪亮夺目，如梦似幻的闪烁着炽热的眸光，满目欣喜的看着夏之光，哪怕对方从一进门就摆着臭脸，一副看垃圾的模样，从头到尾的扫视着他。  
“我应该跟你说的很清楚了吧，何洛洛，咱们分手了，我要结婚了，不想再跟你这样的幼稚鬼在一起了。”  
“怎么那么快？我是说，我们才在一起三个月！光哥，你别生气了，我哪错了我改就是了，别总开那种让我伤心到要死的玩笑，好不好？”  
何洛洛撒娇的样子让夏之光心烦，这家伙完全长着一副omega的娇弱模样，可这个含着金汤匙出生的讨厌小少爷却是个实打实的优质alpha。这让夏之光很不平衡，自己无论是体格还是智商都比这傻乎乎只会掉眼泪的小家伙好太多，要不是他需要何洛洛去向他那警察厅高管的父母套一些信息，他还真不会跟这种毛都没长齐的傻小子谈恋爱。  
真的烦死了，他就没见过周末带他去迪士尼约会的蠢货。  
“何洛洛，我可没跟你开玩笑，我的确是要结婚了。这是我见你的最后一次，你还是找个听话懂事的omega谈恋爱吧，我可没心思再陪你过家家了。”  
夏之光撂下一句话准备走，奈何何洛洛就像被按了什么开关一样开始哭，整个店里的人便朝他们投来了奇怪的眼光，这让一向冷清淡定的夏之光慌了手脚。  
“喂，别哭啊！你是小屁孩吗？”  
“呜呜呜，哥哥不要丢下我！我第一次都给你了……”  
“你吃错药了？松开，这我新西装……”  
周围的人开始议论纷纷，也因何洛洛那张天然omega脸，大家开始以为是夏之光这个渣男alpha骗了人，甚至有人自诩正义开始谴责。夏之光只好尴尬的笑着一边道歉，一边把何洛洛带出甜品店，心想着这小屁孩才不是温柔可爱的omega呢，他掏出来比你们都大。  
何洛洛被塞到跑车里时都还在嚎啕大哭，夏之光也不得不拉出软蓬，把车开到无人的地方去。当他转过头拉住何洛洛的领子准备好好的骂他一顿时，对方却吻了过来，幸好他今天穿的是背带裤，不后早就被扒光了吃了。他推动着何洛洛的肩膀，却被对方分泌的信息素给压制。  
令夏之光厌恶不已的等级压制，夏之光在信息素的压制下一个字也蹦不出来，神色愤慨却痛苦，像被人扼住后颈的小猫，即使何洛洛并没有刻意限制他的手脚，他就已经无法动弹。也或许是有生殖腔的缘故，夏之光的下体泛起一种难以抑制的瘙痒，可他的大脑却不像那些omega那样失去理智，他不渴望性更不渴望alpha，可他的身体已经开始呈现omega发情的特征。  
他不想做爱，却被何洛洛轻轻松松的从车里抱了下来，带到了不远处的酒店里。这段路程，夏之光一直把头埋的很低，嘴里骂骂咧咧的斥责着何洛洛狡猾，对方却不以为然，还笑着调侃，是夏之光故意把车停在酒店附近的。  
虽说夏之光早就知道何洛洛这腹黑的性子，却没想到这家伙会在公共场合演这么一出戏。这是一场全程被压制的性爱，何洛洛说了不少侮辱他的话，可为了早点回去，夏之光还是忍了，死咬着嘴唇不发出一点声音，直到最后被暴怒的何洛洛做到了昏过去。  
再次醒来时已经天亮了，房间还很黑，夏之光花了十几秒反应过来，一脸慌张的爬了起来，推开了身上的何洛洛，顶着一头跟狗睡过的草坪一样杂乱的头发，就匆忙的跑出了酒店。  
32通未接来电。  
夏之光快要气疯了，任豪那边需要解释彻夜未归的理由，新的靠山焉栩嘉那也要忽悠过去，前几天甩的那个姓张的政客也给他打了电话，夏之光想了想，把人拉进了黑名单。  
“喂，老公，干嘛呢？”  
“你昨晚去哪了？”  
“我这不跟刘也喝酒去了嘛，喝嗨了，就忘了。”  
“你撒谎。”  
“我从不骗你，老公。”  
夏之光面不改色的站在便利店里选着自己的早餐，坐在便利店窗边的餐椅上吃下了一个三明治和一杯热咖啡。他还在试图给任豪解释，带着蓝牙耳机打电话的样子就像个自言自语的神经病，他从不惧怕撒谎，更何况是任豪这种对他无条件信任的忠实爱人，就当他以为把任豪哄好后走出便利店，看到自己的红色跑车前围着几个高大的保镖，他便知道，事情没那么简单。  
“夏之光，我劝你回去好好跟我解释一下。”  
身后一只手压在了他的后颈，强硬的信息素开始压制他的每一根神经，这味道再熟悉不过了，是他的“丈夫”，就当夏之光准备撒娇呼弄过去时，停在他红色跑车后面的那辆黑色林肯里下来的人让他冷汗直冒。  
是焉栩嘉，他自以为找到的新金主，以及，他以为顺利和平分手的前情人张颜齐。  
“何洛洛还在酒店里躺着的吧？你丢下他这么出来，有些不近人情吧？”  
焉栩嘉走到他面前，帮他梳理了一下乱糟糟的头发，动作很轻柔，可夏之光却感觉到热火灼烧般的刺痛，搞不懂情况的他只能垂下头不敢吱声，直到他被任豪按着头塞进了汽车里，他才挣扎着叫了几声。  
夏之光本以为自己做的天衣无缝，可看着自己昔日的情人聚在一起，且全部都是优质的alpha，让他不禁毛骨悚然。空气里弥漫着复杂的信息素味，这让夏之光生理性的想臣服，气味太浓让他想要掉眼泪，大丈夫能屈能伸，关键时候，夏之光还是只有挤出笑容，用尽最后一丝力气去讨好任豪。  
“你想要我的什么都行，给我留条命。”  
“你的那些东西都是我的，那只能叫作还。”  
任豪的语气带着嘲讽和傲慢，说着说着越发暴怒起来，声音如雷鸣般在夏之光耳边响起，吓得他浑身一颤，眼神止不住的躲闪起来。  
“看着我，你在怕什么？要不是焉栩嘉把资料给我，我都不知道你这家伙背地里干了那么多对不起我的事！这些年我有亏待你吗？你要什么给什么，我半条命都快给你了，你怎么就不知足？”  
夏之光被任豪扼住了脖颈，稍稍一用力夏之光便出不上气来，要不是张颜齐即使拦了下来，夏之光都以为自己会死在任豪手上了。他整个人脱力的跪在地上咳嗽，身边三个人的眼神都是极其冰冷且可怖的。这些年，夏之光就像傀儡师一样把他们当作提线木偶不停索取，如今这些线成了捆住他的绳子，他终于要为他的贪得无厌、狡诈自私，付出代价。  
夏之光想要干掉任豪，为了伪造证据，他勾引了城府很深的政客张颜齐，以“任豪软禁他多年”为借口，利用张颜齐的爪牙伪造了不少对他有利的证据。可张颜齐是个痴情的男人，对夏之光是万般的好，这种好不亚于任豪的有求必应，张颜齐的爱是事无巨细的宠爱，甚至想让夏之光放弃黑色市场，到他身边来当金丝雀。  
演小白兔自然不符合夏之光这个野心勃勃的毒蝎的口味，夏之光拿到证据后便以“任豪好像发现了”为借口跟张颜齐协商分手。爱夏之光如命的张颜齐自然选择了退让，可又不甘心爱人受苦，便主动联系了任豪。  
这一联系，便牵扯出了一系列复杂的东西。  
焉栩嘉本不打算出卖夏之光的，他难得遇到一个这么喜欢的人。虽说他知道夏之光的计划并帮他执行，但焉栩嘉这么做的条件是源于他以为夏之光只属于他。也幸好焉栩嘉是个谨慎的人留了一手，他并不像任豪那样不计后果全盘付出，他花高价买通了夏之光的那些狐朋狗友，还派人安插到夏之光身边监视，就这样，焉栩嘉便知道了自己的爱人不仅在跟任豪，还跟张颜齐和何洛洛保持着情人关系。  
最重要的是，夏之光在张颜齐和何洛洛那边收集到的资料不仅有任豪的把柄，还有焉栩嘉偷税漏税的各种资料和数据。  
这让焉栩嘉意识到了，夏之光对他并不是真感情，而是利用，在夏之光心里，自己其实也跟任豪差不多，一只会下蛋的鸡罢了。  
那这样，私有还不如共有。

****  
夏之光醒来的时候，身体从未如此麻痹过，他猜他们绝对是给自己打了什么肌肉松弛针了，这是要弄死他吗？夏之光心想，缓缓的睁开眼睛看着那明晃晃的天花板，又想着自己曾经的所作所为，暗暗的骂自己活该。  
死就死吧，他也不会再受自己那抑制不住的野心的折磨了。  
也一切可没他想的那么简单，触感逐渐恢复，他才发现自己没穿衣服，脖子泛起一股剧痛，他伸手去摸，才发现自己的脖子上缠满了绷带。任豪不可一世的坐在沙发上，看见夏之光醒了，便用脚轻轻的踹了一下他的腰侧，夏之光一脸惶恐的看向任豪，战战兢兢的问了句，他们把他怎么了。  
“你现在是omega了，新的腺体已经给你换上了，三十多万呢，你要好好珍惜，只需要服用一年的激素，你就可以生孩子了，你那小生殖腔也终于排上用场了。”  
“omega？你把我的腺体挖了？！什么激素，我不，我不要！”  
“宝贝，当初是你答应愿意为我变成omega的啊，你可真是个小马虎，这不，手术都做好了，以后要乖乖给我们生孩子啊，要生四个。”  
“我们？四个？”  
夏之光缓缓的回头，看见后面的沙发上还坐着几个人，分别是焉栩嘉，张颜齐还有何洛洛。这让夏之光倒吸了一口冷气，他并不是个傻子，他知道这群人已经背着他达成了某种协议。就从刚刚任豪的那些描述里他大概猜到了，他即将沦为这些优质alpha的性玩具。  
这比死，更屈辱。  
“你他妈还不如杀了我，我不要当omega，我不想怀孕，干脆杀了我的了，杀了我你还解气些。”  
夏之光崩溃了，这是他第一次在这些男人面前露出绝望的表情，像一只无处可逃的小兔，伸手去拽任豪的衣角，眼泪也止不住的汹涌。可下一秒，他的脚踝被焉栩嘉拽住，用力一扯他又摔在了地毯上，他仓皇的尖叫声和被逼急的怒骂声在alpha们分泌的信息素里逐渐弱了下来，印象里那个永远摆着一副高不可攀的白天鹅彻底变成了弱势的那一方，长腿被人用力掰开，春光乍泄之时他只能哭着道歉，伸着小手扯着任豪的裤腿一个劲的求饶，脸上湿漉漉的，眉眼之间都写着哀求。  
“早知今日何必当初。”  
任豪撂下这么一句话后，便坐到了一边，他现在暂时没有心情去碰夏之光，他还没从夏之光背叛他的痛苦中走出。这段时间他一直在筹备婚礼，规划蜜月，是夏之光亲手毁了他们的未来，可他却无法恨夏之光，只是，想让他吃点苦头。  
他想告诉夏之光，全世界，只有他会对他那么温柔。  
现在这个屋子里的所有人都知道夏之光有生殖腔了，怪不得每次操他的时候都觉得，明明是个alpha后穴却异常湿润柔软，原来，这漂亮的肉体里还藏了这么一个宝物等他们探寻。  
夏之光浑身颤抖着蜷缩在沙发旁，紧靠着沙发不愿服从，可下一秒他就被人狠狠地拽到了地毯中间，被强行摆成跪趴的姿势，双手反剪住按在腰上，张颜齐用膝盖顶开他的双腿，没扩张就直接操了进去，速度快的让夏之光都没来得及闭合生殖腔，张颜齐轻轻松松的就顶进他的最深处在他生殖腔口上猛撞。  
“不要…啊啊……不要进去……不要……”  
夏之光摇着头哭喊着，他的生殖腔并不如omega那般宽敞，被这般粗鲁的对待让他有种被贯穿的错觉，可他的手却使不上力气，像性爱人偶一样任张颜齐处置，大口大口的喘着气，感觉自己下一秒就要被活活操死。  
“嘴巴张开，不后你就等着被两根鸡巴操吧。”  
焉栩嘉抬起他的下巴，逼迫他张开嘴给自己口交，夏之光以往从不给男人舔下面，可此时此刻他也顾不了那么多了，肚子里那一根性器都快要让他崩溃了，他可不想再被第二根进入。  
于是，他开始卖力的舔弄焉栩嘉的性器，口技越是生疏，焉栩嘉就越敢认定夏之光是第一次给人口交。从没独占过这个人的怨念在此时此刻全部发泄出来，他按住夏之光的后脑勺，逼迫他给自己深喉，哪怕夏之光喉头敏感的不行几欲呕吐，他还是把夏之光按在了自己的胯骨上，感受他近乎绝望的悲鸣，甚至挤出生理眼泪来。  
“放松一点，绞的太紧了。”  
“被这么多人操过还那么紧致，呵，你的第一次到底给了谁？”  
张颜齐和焉栩嘉同时嘲讽着，为了让自己抽插的更顺畅，张颜齐挥起巴掌掴在夏之光挺翘的臀峰，打的那小白屁股肉浪翻滚，疼痛却加持了性爱带来的快感，生殖腔内天赋异禀般的吐出一口热烫的黏液，爽的张颜齐差点精关失守，只好发脾气般的用力顶撞了几下。  
焉栩嘉好好的凌虐了一番夏之光娇嫩的口腔，将精液全部送到他的喉头，逼迫他全部咽下。夏之光低头想吐，却被一把捞起下巴，湿漉漉的眼神正好跟坐在面前的任豪交汇，来不及说什么求饶的话，张颜齐就又开始猛烈的操弄起来。  
“老公……我错了……放过我吧……我不要了……”  
“你还知道我是你老公？背着我找了这么多男人，咱们一起伺候你，你不该高兴才对嘛？”  
“不，不高兴……老公…我错了…饶了我…我错了……”  
夏之光伸手去摸任豪的膝盖，却被张颜齐一把捞了回来，让他的背贴紧自己的胸膛，用力顶撞了几下，夏之光就在任豪面前射了出来，精液滴落在皮鞋上，任豪的眼神也随即看向了自己的皮鞋。  
“脏死了。”  
他本想让夏之光给他舔掉，可又有些不忍心，今晚的调教也足够让夏之光的自尊心碎成渣了，更何况，眼前人的表情，让任豪快要疯了。那双狭长的眼里满是春情，因为高潮不停从喉咙里发出些无法控制的呻吟，随着体内性器的抽动，夏之光开始摒弃羞耻，欲拒还迎的咿呀乱叫，眼神望向任豪时，就像一只无措的奶猫，温顺可爱，让任豪欲火焚身，想要立刻操他，哪怕他们做过无数回，他也想立刻进入那温暖柔软的欢乐乡。  
可这样，就达不到惩罚的目的了。  
“别老看着他，现在插你的人，可是我。”  
张颜齐的声音像咒语一般，把夏之光从高潮的余韵里拉了回来，下一秒他就被翻了一面，和张颜齐面对面，紧接着，张颜齐突然站了起来，坐到了大沙发上，这样夏之光眼里便只有了他，后面的人怎么看他，他也无从所知。  
“我不在乎你是不是利用我，就你那点小把戏，对我而言就跟猫爪似的。你不该对我撒谎，你的一切我都可以负担得起，我能容忍你的一切小脾气，条件是，你休想从我身边逃走。”  
夏之光哭唧唧的一个劲摇头，却被顶的软下身子趴在张颜齐肩头抽泣，这一幕也引起了身后人的不满，焉栩嘉迅速走到夏之光身后，扶着性器，抵在了夏之光已经被填满的后穴。  
“退出来点，我也要进去，搞什么深情告白，这家伙可没把我们当人看。”  
“不，不要……哥哥，哥哥，你帮帮我。”  
“是时候让你吃点苦头，真的是把你宠坏了，分不清是谁该讨好谁了。”  
焉栩嘉掐着夏之光的腰就插了进去，夏之光的身体开始剧烈颤动，张颜齐在他的生殖腔内，而焉栩嘉则插入了他的肠结，半omega半alpha的身体让他很快就适应了双龙，刚刚高潮过的性器又再次站了起来开始淌水，两个男人一前一后的开始凌虐他的生殖腔和肠道，夏之光哭的越来越大声，却没注意到一只手伸向了他脆弱的性器。  
那是一个皮质的贞操锁，在套在夏之光的性器上后迅速缩紧，夏之光惊呼了一声，转头一看发现是坏笑着的何洛洛，怪说开始这么久没见到他人，原来是弄来了这种东西。  
“让你自由高潮的话，起不了惩罚作用，努力讨好大家吧，这玩意的指纹锁可是你老公哦。”  
何洛洛坏笑着，看着夏之光的表情逐渐变得绝望，他更开心了。昨天才独享了他的哥哥，他现在到不急着参与，只想多看看夏之光诡计被识破的悲惨惩罚，想看看这个一直对他趾高气扬的恋人，能崩溃成什么样子。  
怎么说呢，他第一次见到夏之光便知道他那狡诈的本性，可看着夏之光为了讨好他甚至甘愿穿上女生校服来勾引，他也忍不住想跟夏之光玩玩。一切形容词在夏之光的美貌下都是苍白的，夏之光比何洛洛遇见的任何一个omega都要漂亮且有趣。他甘心帮夏之光的忙，也知道他背着自己还有别的人要去讨好，可何洛洛是个很自信的人，他从没想过，夏之光会跟他分手。  
于是，在夏之光第一次跟他提分手的那天，他就用警视厅的电脑收集了一份夏之光最大金主焉栩嘉的资料，塞进了夏之光即将带给焉栩嘉的文件袋里，等着他被他耗尽心思讨好的靠山，好好的惩罚一顿。  
现在他目的达成了，他们可以明目张胆的共享这个可爱的爱人了。  
他捧起夏之光的脸落下一个吻，血腥味却在他的口中蔓延开来，何洛洛也反咬了一口，还报复似的按了一下夏之光做完手术的腺体。对方瞬间哭出声，想伸手掐住何洛洛的脖子，可正在操干他的人可不允许，他们一起用力的向上顶腰，夏之光整个身子都开始颠簸不稳，扶着张颜齐的肩膀，痛苦的低下了头。  
“何洛洛……这些都是你的鬼把戏吗？”  
“你别这样说我啊，明明是你一妻多夫玩火自焚的，关我啥事。你还没搞清楚情况啊，还敢咬我，你没有反抗的权利的，这都是你自讨苦吃罢了。”  
何洛洛摸上了夏之光挺翘的乳尖，那里是漂亮的粉红色，他用力的掐了一把，夏之光便发出小猫叫春的声音。其实在很久以前，他们都不约而同的去过夏之光跳脱衣舞的那家酒店，也都看过夏之光的表演，所以，他们每个人都曾为能拥夏之光入怀，而感到庆幸。  
约莫一算那年夏之光19岁，正在快20岁的路上。在宾客如云的会场，他丝毫不害羞，脖子上带着满是珠宝的项圈站在舞台最中央，一边律动着他紧致纤细的腰身，一边缓缓的解开他的西装，露出他那美好的身体，淡粉色的乳尖，随着喘息起伏着，像极了将开欲开的花朵，勾引着全场所有人试图去采撷。  
如花的年纪，如花的容貌，野性与妩媚并存，像野火燎原，汹涌不止，让人想要臣服，想要拥有，想得到他，永远美丽的永生花。  
任豪看着夏之光扬起的天鹅颈，记忆重叠，他回想起当年那个满眼清澈的少年，像猫一样窜到他的身前。  
“先生，情色和色情可不一样。”  
他笑起来的样子可爱极了，鼻子娇俏、挺拔，眼睛镶嵌在鼻梁两边，宛如玉器上的宝石 ，目光柔顺、温柔，却有灵动、精明。他看上去很软弱想要保护，却暗藏着野心和欲望。  
“能让我为你写一篇情色小说吗？”  
任豪想起了夏之光邀约他过夜的那句话，其实他也是第一眼就看到了夏之光想从他身上得到什么的坏心眼，可他还是选择堕入了深渊，甚至撕破了自己的底线。

*****  
夏之光已经不知道身后在操干他的人是谁了，肚子里被射满了精液，他只能捂着肚子叫疼，可没人会搭理他。  
他想射，可只有任豪能够打开他的贞操锁，他只能趴在任豪的膝盖上，像一只小猫一样无奈的蹭着。他的眼泪和口水蹭在深蓝色的西裤上，表情淫乱的跟他平时高贵冷艳的模样完全不符合，任豪却没有丝毫要帮他的意思，反而把手指伸进他的嘴里，抚摸他凸起的可爱尖牙。  
想以前，操快了要生气，操用力了要生气，活生生一只被宠的不成样的坏小猫，伶牙俐齿，无论任豪再怎么焦急的寻找他，他都不会乖乖回去，要等到任豪焦虑到快崩溃时，他才会出现，撒着娇钻进任豪的怀里，说着那些听过无数回的谎话。  
即使那样，任豪都还在期待，夏之光不会背叛他。  
“洛洛，你站了挺久的吧，跟焉栩嘉一起进去，我看他已经习惯两个人一起上了。”  
任豪面无表情的下着令，紧接着，夏之光就被焉栩嘉抱起，像小孩把尿一般分开了双腿，无论他怎么哭泣着求饶，何洛洛已经提枪备战，两根性器再次填满了他的后穴，肉棒和肉壁紧密的贴合在一起，里面是极致的柔软和紧致，零距离的摩擦着，让他头皮发麻，失重感让他一手扶着焉栩嘉，一手去捞何洛洛。  
何洛洛又吻上夏之光的嘴唇，他最喜欢的就是夏之光的小嘴，上翘着的嘴角，哪怕在哭都像在朝人微笑。他用手掐住夏之光的下巴，故意把那小嘴吻的通红，又逼迫他跟自己对视，充满情欲的小猫眼真的要人命的美艳。  
“变得听话了呢，以前我吻你，你都会躲。”  
“他是讨厌你，姓何的，你技术太差了。”  
焉栩嘉开始跟何洛洛互呛，虽说他俩都没得到过夏之光的真心。可怜的小猫就像一个被玩坏的破布娃娃，夹在他俩之间，仰着脖子承受两个幼稚鬼的暴虐，时不时还会被他们散发出来的愤怒信息素，弄得直掉眼泪。  
“哥哥，现在我们都陪着你了，你可算不用想尽办法骗我们了，你还会不会做出那种让我们伤心的要死的事情呢？”  
不知何时，话题又转到了夏之光身上，他神情有些恍惚的看了一眼何洛洛，又把视线绕到了他身后的任豪身上。他的迟疑换来了男人们的猛顶，无法射精的高潮让他崩溃的浑身痉挛，一边点头一边大喊，说自己不会了，求他们放过他。  
“我错了…我以后听话……别…别做了……”  
话音刚落，何洛洛一口咬在了他的锁骨上，焉栩嘉也用力的握住他的膝弯，两个人用最快的速度顶腰，夏之光感觉自己的体内都快被摩擦出火星，生殖腔内一股股分泌着淫液，他真的好想射，快感快让他昏过去了，他开始仰着头深喘，就像溺水的人一样拼命的呼吸，整个房间都是淫靡的水声，夏之光的娇喘以及男人们的低吼。欲海在他脑海里颠簸不破，他也止不住的开始扭腰，脸颊，脖颈，肩膀还有手肘都白里透红，像从热水里捞出来的一样，浑身都湿答答的，被拘禁着的性器也可怜兮兮的趟着水。  
热浪一波接着一波，他却无法逃离，干性高潮让他近乎尖叫出声，灭顶的快感笼罩了他，顾及不到任何羞耻的大喊，全身痉挛着，什么也射不出来。体内猛地收缩，何洛洛只好拔出自己的性器，将精液射在了夏之光的肚皮上，而焉栩嘉则一滴不漏的全盘射入了那痉挛不止的生殖腔内。

******  
等到夏之光回过神时，房间里就只剩下任豪和他。他就像被人玩坏的性爱娃娃，无意识的分着腿，穴口被操的红肿，红艳艳的根本合不上，往外慢悠悠的流着精液。他趴在柔软的地毯上喘息着，嗓子都哭哑了，但还是抽抽噎噎个不停，任豪走到他跟前把他抱起，让他坐在自己的怀里，用手抚摸着他布满吻痕和咬痕的大腿，看着那一直没释放过的深红性器，面无表情的开口了。  
“错了吗？”  
“错…错了……”  
“疼不疼？”  
“疼……”  
“听不听话？”  
“要听……呜呜……老公…我想射……”  
眼前的人从未如此温顺过，平时都跟只刺猬一样，谁都不让碰。头发乱糟糟的垂下来，眼泪顺着鼻尖滴落在任豪的衬衣上，小手像小猫踩奶一样来回按压着任豪的小腹，哭唧唧的求饶，让任豪帮帮他。  
可就在夏之光意乱情迷之时，任豪挥起巴掌重重的拍在了他的屁股上，他尖叫出声，第二掌又落了下来，接连打了十几下，夏之光都乖乖受着了，屁股变得通红，性器也一个劲淌水，弄得贞操锁上全是黏液。  
任豪把夏之光按在沙发上，像野兽交欢一样粗暴的进入了他的身体，将一直忍耐着的欲火全盘发泄出来，操的夏之光哭叫个不停，可身体又不自主的塌腰求欢，比刚刚任何一个人操他时还要兴奋。任豪看着他这副淫荡的身体，内心也不知道该喜还是该气，拽着夏之光的脚踝把他翻了一面，性器在他的体内在内转了一圈，夏之光咿呀乱叫着，抱着任豪的脖子一个劲啃。  
“老公，老公，帮我松开……”  
夏之光满目饥渴和迷离，像地狱来的吸人精气的艳魔，任豪低骂了一句，掐着夏之光的细腰快速的顶弄，撞的夏之光前后乱晃，仰起脖子，浪叫不止。  
任豪发了狠，他疯狂地顶弄夏之光的敏感点，一次比一次更用力，甚至在夏之光的腰上都留下指痕。夏之光也被操干得发了疯，他无所顾忌地浪叫娇喘，夹紧双腿只为承欢。他们不知道做了多久，任豪只觉得自己又变回了被夏之光蛊惑的教徒，在夏之光无数声的求饶中替他解开贞操锁，快速的顶弄着夏之光的前列腺，他终于得以释放，飞溅起来的精液一直溅在了他脸上。  
“啊，老公，射给我，射给我……”  
夏之光像磨人的鬼一样缠了上去，扯着沙哑的小奶音叫唤着，任豪也把他抱入怀里，让夏之光完全坐在他的胯骨上，性器也顶入了毫无阻挡的生殖腔内，进入从未有过的深度，夏之光在任豪的背上胡乱的挠，感受着对方在自己最深处释放，欲望总算得到发泄，他抱着任豪，开始抽噎。  
“呜呜…老公我错了……你别怪我了好不好……”  
兽欲发泄后，夏之光的哭声缠绕着任豪的心尖，他开始心疼了，拍着夏之光的背安慰他，说不会再让那些家伙抱他了。对这个小妖精的疼爱已经让任豪丧失理智，他也不知道对方是不是真的难过了，早已习惯对他无条件宽恕。夏之光像奶猫一样蹭着任豪的脖颈，凑在他耳边，轻轻的说了一句话。  
“我的第一次是你的……就是我们第一次见面的那一次……”  
回忆涌上心头，任豪用力的抱住夏之光，他开始低沉的喘息起来，那一夜，玫瑰在他身下绽放。  
他果然，斗不过这小家伙。

*****  
第二天，这群人的愤怒伴随着太阳升起，荡然无存。  
想着夏之光被他们折磨了一晚上也应该体力不支无法下床了，秉着满满的歉意，任豪吩咐了佣人做了华丽的早餐，张颜齐和焉栩嘉也去买来了夏之光爱吃的蛋糕和一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，何洛洛从夏之光的家里抱来了他最疼爱的小猫，大家都想着给他道歉，起码这样，他们还能过快乐的共享爱人生活。  
可当他们敲开夏之光的们时，却发现这小妖精已经穿戴整齐，穿着招摇过市的红色西装，竖着一如既往的油头，脖子上为了掩盖伤口戴了一条项圈，正在挑选今天要带的墨镜，朝着众人打了声招呼。  
“我今天预约了美容院，好几千呢，可不能浪费了。”  
夏之光露出他那招牌坏笑，戴上他最喜欢的雷朋眼镜，把车钥匙放进他那限量款的爱马仕包里，从僵掉的何洛洛手里抱走了自己的猫，直接绕过众人，哼着小曲准备下楼。  
“啊，对了，还有一件事我忘了。”  
他突然像想起来什么似的，跑回来给每个人的脸上落下一个吻，狭长的眼睛里透露着狡猾的光，像跳芭蕾舞似的转了个圈走到楼梯面前，又回眸对着众人抛了个媚眼，抚摸着自己的小猫，妩媚且戏谑的说着。  
“多谢款待。”


End file.
